Something Good
by FreedomWriter2010
Summary: When Rin's parents have arranged her - a human, to marry a demon - Lord sesshomaru, what kind of life is ahead, something good has to come out of this..doesnt it? Follow a story of complete strangers who may or may not build a relationship. * updates 3 times a week *
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

Silent tears were only heard when they dropped from my chin onto the tatami mat beneath my knees. The rise and fall of my chest ached with each breath I took, with each passing moment. Wrapping my arms around myself, maybe that would be able to help me stay together, instead of fall apart where I sat. Looking ahead of me at the two figures before me, whom I had adapted to calling ' Father, ' And 'Mother' . The two people who took me in ten years ago, at the age of six when both my biological parents were slaughtered in our home like wild animals. But now, these people I had grown to love, were ridding me of the home I had finally become comfortable in. Grown in, and moved from the traumatic experience I held in my heart for ten years.

"Rin," my mother's soft voice rang out in the room. "You will thank us when you soon realise what we have done. We only did this in hoping for the best for you, in hoping that you would have and lead a good future. You are smart, gentle, caring and beautiful. We want you to grow further in mind and spirit that is why we felt that this arrangement would be well. No to get rid of you dear child." Looking into her glistening eyes, I could only let a few more tears come down my face. "But I do not want to leave you."

A louder voice this time startled me from my moment. My father. We only had the best interest in sight for you. You are 17, the age of marriage, to start a family- even a little bit older than necessary. We were blessed with this opportunity Rin. We live in a society filled with humans and demons, and we always want to be on good terms with the other side . And this pair we have made is an honor and you should feel blessed, not sitting before us with shame in your eyes." My father sat with his hands braced on his crossed legs staring into my eyes. My gaze locked with his, his sending me a stern message of being a filial child

My thoughts seemed to be processing at a 100 miles a minute, but the one that came out on top out of all was a lesson I was taught since being brought into the Akiyama family was – obedience. And she was to obey what her parents instilled into her. And this was no different no matter how much she disliked the choice, but in the back of her mind she understand her parents reasoning. With this arrangement – she was sure to live a life full of luxury, of wants and needs and fulfillment…right?

Something good had to come from marrying the Demon Leaders son…right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One.

Japan, my home, a society of complications. The year 1732, held many negative events. We as humans suffered much after agriculturally suffering. I knew that my family as wealthy as they were would suffer. But here I was, travelling with a couple ladies by my side and an escort from his Lordship to his home, or more to say Palace.

In our world we had two Royal families. Demon and human. Our ruling Emperor during this time, his name Emperor Nakamikado, 114th emperor of Japan. And ruling the laws of Demons to coincide with humans, was his Royal Lord, Inu no Taisho as the great leader. His ruling heir, Lord Sesshomaru. Both families were equally important, and the fact that I was riding towards their home was in fact a great honour.

Leaving my home had been quick, my mother quickly embracing me, and my father just staring. My favorite hand maiden was to go with me with the escort guard and a maid provided by Lord Sesshomaru.

Now riding there, I could barely contain my anxiety, and as the sky thundered it was if the gods could empathize with me and were screaming for me. Tiny droplets that fell from the sky, it was like the sky crying for me. Reaching out in front of me I lifted my dainty hand to the sky and let them puddle in the palm of my hand.

"Lady Rin." Dropping the water, I looked over to my side, Rumi, my hand maiden from our home looked at me with a small smile as she lead my horse. Luckily my previous home was only a couple hours from Lord Sesshomaru and Inu no Taisho. My heart ached for the feet of Rumi.

"Yes Rumi?" I gave a smile to her. "What do you think he is like?" Her innocent eyes made me internally cringe. Should I relay the rumours of this lord? Or should I simply say ' I don't know' . Truth was key though, another that I was always taught. Honesty and obedience.

"Rumi, I have heard many rumours of him, ones that I hope are not true, but I can only hope. I have heard that he is cold, and heartless. That although his own father is married to a human woman, Princess Izayoi, sister of Emperor Nakamikado. He is ruthless, he shows no mercy." Looking down at Rumi again, I probably should haven't dragged the answer on as long as I did. Her eyes wide and skin almost paler.

" Rumi do not worry, nothing will happen to us. In fact we will be spoiled compared to how we were living. He is of royalty, and this arrangement will keep us safe. It is the safety that comes out of this that we should look forward to. I will be filial child, I will marry Lord Sesshomaru and I will hold onto that honour. Don't worry okay?" I flashed a genuine smile. Rumi was four summers younger than I. But in her young years she was more mature than that of an old man.

Staring back at the sky, I closed my eyes breathing in the moisture.

" As the moon comes out  
I remember that today  
Will never return"

"My lady, that was beautiful" Rumi bowed her head as I smiled down at her. " It was merely a thought Rumi, but thank you" Laying my hand on her head she giggled. There was two things in life that I loved – haiku's and flowers. A book that I kept with me in my belongings had dried flowers pressed in between thin sheets to preserve them. They were my most precious flowers. I cherished their beauty, and the meaning behind them.

The raining coming down heavier now, I noticed Rumi shaking slightly in her travel kimono's not fully clothed properly for the travels in this spring weather. Smiling at her strength, I took the extra blanket covering my shoulders over my cloak and cascaded it over her shoulders. Although status was everything, a person's heart and personality meant so much more.

While tucking the blanket around her further, I could feel the stares of the escort, who was very quiet and the other maid looking at me while I had my attention other places. My guess is that they were demon and they could hear the talk between me and Rumi.

A small gasp took me from my thoughts as Rumi lifted her hand to point ahead of us. Sitting upright on my horse, I looked ahead, mesmerized with what was before me.

A Large gate stood ahead of a large palace. The walls high made of stone, with two guards standing out of the gate adorned with their Katanas. Holding my sleeve over my mouth to hide my expression, I couldn't help but look around at my surroundings. Although majority hidden behind the wall, the detail was uncanny. I had never been so close to the demon fortress, but it was magnificent. Leading to the gate, a loud voice startled us. Looking over to the guard who had escorted I gave a small smile.

"Open the gates, I bring Lord Sesshomarus soon to be bride, escorted by his Lords military commander - Kohaku" In that moment his hood came from his head, and he gave a dazzling smile my way. Looking away from his brown orbs, I smiled down at Rumi, who was just as shocked as I was looking at this Military commander by the name Kohaku.

He was a human as well.

As the gates open, Kohaku lead the two of us through the gates. " Ready Rumi?" She nodded to me. " You first Lady Rin. Welcome to your new home."

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **HI GUYS. I go by Freedomwriter2010 , this is a new story. I am going to be doing updates Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. They are shorter chapters, but when being uploaded three days in a row wht can you expect. This idea is just something that's been floating around and needs to be written before it drives me insane. I also have other work in process so I hope you can enjoy my other stories whil you wait as well. Enjyoy! See ya tomorrow!**

 **Freedomwriter2010**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

The structure of the Palace around us gleamed in the light of the moon, now cleared of the rain clouds. Tonight was the night of the crescent moon. I could feel Rumi slow my horse down and then completely stop her.

Taking the chance before she could ' escort me like a proper lady' I swung my leg around to one side and slipped off. In doing so I made sure that my dress layers were even once more, and that the hood of my cloak stayed up. The kimono I wore seemed to have many layers this time around. The bottom still dragging, along the wet stones.

"Lady Rin, it is good that you have a new Kimono ready to change into, and a your sleeping garments ready. I still don't know why you insisted on riding in your dress?" Giggling quietly I patted my horses head, hearing her snort softly, as if she was waving Rumi's nagging off as well.

"Rumi, how many time have I told you to just call me Rin. I was practically adopted into that family, I have no rights to that title, it will be replaced and I will still feel as though it is too precious to hold." Rumi did not reply, but noticing Kohaku dismounting his horse now, I took that as my chance to follow him as his pace was slow.

Standing in the courtyard, Kohaku headed toward a smaller entrance, flanked with two guards. Waving Rumi toward me, we headed behind him through the entrance towards the main home making sure to bow slightly for thanks towards the guards who seemed to a type of Aquatic Demon, scale like armour covering their bodies In the colours of teals and purples.

In front of the main house, of their domain, maidens lined up on our right in two rows, bent at the waist for our arrival. Peaking from under my hood, I could see some of the ladies, who were were what I assumed a feline demon, curiously looking, trying to get a glimpse of me. I was the talk of the town right now. A human to be wedded into the royal family that ruled the demon world. Their monarchy. The dog Demons had ruled for generations, for they were loyal, disciplined, and obedient. Maybe that is why I was trained to be obedient this whole time. Had my future been decided before I had even know?

"Lady Rin?" Distracted, I snapped my head toward Kohaku who was giving me a curious look with a smile on his lips. Nodding I smiled back gingerly.

"Coming" Gathering my kimono in my arms , quickly I caught up- not wanting to be left behind in this unknown territory. We ended up going down a long hall, filled with shoji. Intricate designed carved onto the sliding doors. Stopping at the end, Kohaku slid open a shoji filled with lilies painted on canvas.

" You will be staying here until the Prince has had your room settled closer to his. Right now it is under construction for you Lady Rin. I hope that you can enjoy this room until that one is completed for you. This chamber is secure, and you will be safe here." Kohaku announced as I step through the door, fascinated with the décor, and regal appearance of the chamber.

"I will let you retire for the night, if you need anything do not hesitate to ask your ladies that will line your hall. They will be here for protection. Although you are in the Royal palace, it is full of demons – Lord Inu no Taisho was very clear on what he wanted for you to feel comfortable. " With that he bowed slightly toward me, I doing the same to him and he left, sliding the shoji shut.

Listening to Rumi ramble about how rude he was for not saying good evening, she then went about the way they had piled my trunks in the corner, and that they were lucky that my kimonos and nightwear sat on the top or to the side.

Pre-occupied, I let her fumble with my clothing, and walked over to the window that held the shutters open. Sitting on the ledge, I couldn't help but lean on the open sill and admire the calmness of the night, and the way the rain drops sat around the courtyard in the moonlight.

The crescent moon was so bright for not even being half of the moon, but considering that this was the symbol of the Dog Demon Clan, it fit the night perfectly. Like a welcoming moon to me. Catching something in the corner of my eye, all I had to do was turn my head and my breath caught in my throat.

A man. Caught in the light of the moon, there he sat leaned against a post. Probably the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His hakama and haori a matching navy blue with a silver pattern along the edges. His posture so regal. Long hair sweeping the ground, silver strands that suddenly made me want to run my hands through them. His haori was open revealing a muscled chest, that was pronounced even in the dark.

His jaw very structured, and along both sides of his face, jagged magenta stripes adorned there. But his eyes were that of melted honey, but were cold as ice that were…staring at me?

Coming out of my trance, I quickly hit the ground on my knees and whispered over to Rumi.

"Rumi, please can you shut the shutters, please and thanks. Onigaishimasu." I pleaded. What if that man thought of me as a scandalous girl. Spying on people in the middle of the night. Oh man, what did I do?

Doing as I asked Rumi shook her head as she looked down at me kneeling on the tatami mats.

" Come Rin, I will help you change into your night wear." Nodding, I stood on my feet, staring at the closed shutters. All I could think about now were the eyes that stared piercing my own.

TO BE CONTINUED.

HI GUYS. This is the second update! Hopefully I can gain a following on this story – Im actually really excited for it, especially as I am learning in a Japan class right now. Enjoy!

Freedomwriter2010


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three.

Sesshomaru POV.

" This Sesshomaru will not go through with this Father. How could you set me into a marriage that is so.. meaningless." Stuffing my hands into the sleeves of my haori, I turned my back to the person I thought cared so much for me.

"I know how angry you are son, but this marriage creates peace amongst the humans and demons. Once in a while we have to come together in some way to show harmony. This is an honour for the girl you will marry to. As well as our family, I will be proud to have my eldest son represent that." Looking over my shoulder all I could do was turn back around and walk to the door.

"You WILL go through with this Sesshomaru, you don't have a ch-" Letting the Shoji slide shut, I needed to get away. He and his human pet could not possibly think that I would go through with this. Heading back to my chambers, I held my hand out into the pouring rain coming off the edges of the over hang.

Rain was peaceful, it also covered the stench of humans and their foul-ness. Night fall was approaching, not that I needed much sleep, but the little that I required would not possibly be happening.

I was a lord. A Youkai, fully fledged demon I was above a human marriage. If anything it should be a sacrifice.

Just Like I had predicted, nightfall came fast, but with that the moon had been cleared of the moons and the light was stronger than ever, lighting up the palace walls, and everything seemed to gleam from wet rain drops covering flat surface.

Opening the shoji door that had the royal crest embroidered into the front, I could help but run my clawed fingers through the strands of hair that had been up throughout the day. Father always made us upkeep it, like a woman but personally I favored it down. Looking around the courtyard, I noticed a shutter open across the way, and the smell wafting around mustve been coming from there.

Sitting down on the edge of the platform, I leaned back watching the opening. I could smell one. A human. The smell of sweat, and rain. It was disgusting.

Turning my head away I could faintly hear the voices of two females. It must be my _' betrothed'_ . I, the person thinking this, couldn't ever explain the venom in this word. Life was crumbling for our clans, for the demon worlds. How disgraceful for me to live with such vermin.

Feeling a strong sensation of someone watching, all I had to do was tilt my head towards the open shutter. There sat a girl. Big brown eyes that seemed to be wandering around the court, and seemed to be analyzing me? She didn't seem to realise that I was staring right back at her though as her gaze lingered.

For a human, she was something to look at. Her skin as light as porcelain, delicate too. Her long hair pulled over her one shoulder, and clipped back away from her face. She seemed to be a happy girl, her smile enough to shine through just as the moon. She was beautiful, but was this girl, this human someone I would be truly able to live side by side with.

Smirking as her eyes finally locked in with mine, I watched her drop from the window but not before the sweet smell of honey and lavender invaded my nose. Closing my eyes, I listened as the other female closed the shutters, but it was too late. The smell already listed into my mind. She smelled divine, but non the less I was still superior. Getting up I couldn't help but look back at the closed room unvoluntarily, before heading back into my own sleeping quarters.

The next few days were to be unknown.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4.

The next morning approached seemingly fast. In our rush the shutter seemed to be unclosed, letting a stream of light peak through, right into my face. My body ached slightly from the horseback ride in the rain previous. I was in need of a warm bath with my lavender oils.

Opening my eyes fully, and rolling my head to the side, I could only smile seeing Rumi sleeping on her futon here as well. As sprawled out and un lady like. She knew how much I hated sleeping alone, and I always wanted company. Maybe it was a safety thing or a feeling of being in a new place.

Sitting up carefully not to disturb Rumi, I took a good look around the room. The details were magnificent. The intricate paintings with soft brush strokes. The wood carvings. Everything was pristine. The dog demon clan was very meticulous on what they liked.

Getting up now onto my feet, I wrapped my arms around my body, feeling slightly chilled and made my way over to the chest that held my kimonos. Deciding on a warmer fabric, I pulled out a navy blue kimono that had gold and white flowers adorning the bottom and the edges of my sleeves accompanied by a gold obi.

I usually had Rumi help me dress, but I was also capable on my own. I also knew that it was early still, and I wanted to explore my soon to be new home. Once I had dressed in my kimono, put the socks on my feet and folded my night clothing onto my futon – I was ready.

Opening the shoji, carefully sliding it so that it did not wake Rumi, I only cracked it enough for me to slip out and be able to close it. Taking a look around in the now lit hall by the rising sun's rays, it was immaculately clean. The halls long, and wide, floors polished, and it seemed that this wing of the household was not decorated yet it was simple. Maybe it was because this was guest hall?

Coming down the hall it came to an end, and an entrance to yet another hallway, yet shorter. Turning down it I couldnt help but notice that it seemed to get more elegant with each step that I took. There were scrolls hanging where empty wall was. And now painted portraits coming into view. Stopping at a portrait hanging I couldn't help but gaze.

The stare I had been captured in last night seemed to be staring back at me, but less powerful and dull. Obviously an oil painting can only do so much. Continuing on, I seemed to make my way to an outside entrance. So once more I slid the shoji open. It led out to the courtyard garden.

I had ended up on an opposite end of my room, I could see where my shutter was cracked open. The outside was crisp, but non the less beautiful. Walking along the platform, I descended down a few steps before my feet were on the damp stone that circled the gardens. There was beautiful flowers in their final months of bloom, winter approaching fastly.

Touching the wet leaves and having the rain drops roll off of them, I walked toward of the center that held a small pond that had lillies floating in the water, petal and fallen leaves floating around in the slight waver of the water. Sighing, I couldn't help but sit on the edge, hiding my hands in the sleeve of my kimono, staring at the clear sky, feeling the crisp breeze of the autumn air.

An autumn wedding, it would be beautiful with the colours of the trees and flowers in their last months. Only one night here though, and I missed my home. I missed mom dear mother, my father no matter how tough he was.

I was terrified to unify with a demon, it was exhilarating too, but what about the freedom that I desired, no matter how much training I had been through, I wanted to run bare feet through the grass, lay in a meadow of flowers and not give a damn about what anyone thought of me. But now I was nobility. I was going to in a sense become a monarchical figure. How… troublesome.

Hearing the slight crunch of the stone in the stillness of the morning, I couldn't help but let a chill run up my spine. Slowly, I turned my body until I was face to face with a figure that was most recognizable. The man from last night. Standing, I politely gave a bow to the figure who I knew had to be a man of status.

Nothing was said between us, and for thirty seconds the tension in the air was so thick I could cut through it with a dagger. But finally, some of the tension lifted when his baritone voice came over the silence.

"Who are you, and why are you out here?" His curious gaze kept on me while I struggled to speak.

Licking my lips, I kept my hands folded in front of me and head slightly bowed.

" My name is Rin Ayakami. I am the human bride betrothed to the dog demon- Inu No Taisho's son. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Hn."

Lifting my head and looking forward, I couldn't stop the gasp that left my mouth noticing that he had moved the six feet between us, so that he was so close I had to look up at his towering form to really see his face.

Lifting his clawed hand under my chin, and tilting my head back even further to get a good look he smirked, confusing me.

"So you are to be this Sesshomaru's wife. How interesting." I could not breath or speak as I held his gaze.

How was I suppose to marry him?!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5.

Staring up at the figure that was staring down at me was most intimidating!

" I am sorry to be roaming around these area's. I was most curious about my new home. I am sorry if I have offended you." Looking back down and keeping my head bowed in respect, but my voice strong and sturdy against this dog, I was thrown off when he scoffed though.

"You have offended me already, just your smell alone has been offence, and actually, this whole marriage has offended me. Your offense goes way beyond just roaming the wrong halls I am afraid." Lifting my head, I had to restrain myself from saying something that would get me into trouble. I could only clasp my hands tighter together.

Sesshomaru continued on. "My father placed me into this marriage without my knowledge until the very end, actually the night you arrived." His posture shifted, and if it was even possible he moved closer, bringing his body so close I could feel the fabric of our clothing touch. Bringing his mouth closer to my ear I couldn't help the involuntary shiver that ran down my spine. Although this man was attractive, these chills were not from his warmth. Bringing his lips to my ear his deep voice hand me gasp.

"Just know that I will be most uncooperative, that this union will not be pleasant for you, and I will not be weakened by a human girl." With that snarl, he pushed past me, his long hair swiping past me behind him, and my form coming undone as Ifound myself falling to the floor. I guess demons had the strength that even a tiny shove would bring me down.

" Rin!?" Sitting on the flood flabbergasted still and in shock, I looked behind me to see Rumi coming through the doorway- and as she saw me sitting there rubbing my knees absentmindedly, her form came running quicker.

"Rin, what happened? Are you okay?"

Having her fuss over me was quite comical. Giggling and returning to my original stature I nodded. Her confused look just made me giggle even more for some reason. Wiping away a tear from laughing, Rumi just sat there confused as ever.

"Rumi, what have I gotten into by marrying Sesshomaru? UGH." Groaning Rumi helped me up to my feet again, and I followed her, looking back at the spot I had just met my "demon" betrothal.

Heading back to the room, I could smell something sweet.

"Rumi, it smells so good in here." Turning around I could see her face light up. " The ladies here sent up something for us to eat. Its like they knew you liked sweet breads, and red bean buns." Making my feet walk ten times faster, I was met with a tray of sweets, still steaming and warm.

Clapping my hands together, I plunked myself down ready to eat. Putting everything with Sesshomaru behind me I could only focus on the food. If there was one thing I loved – it was food. And as much I loved breads, melon was another favorite. When I was younger I could eat two at a time. My parents didn't understand my love for them.

Sitting there with Rumi we lightly conversed while eating, but suddenly stopped as a lady made her presence known.

" Lady Rin, my name is Aya – I am here to take you to meet Inu No Taisho, The Great Dog Demon." Well I guess if I was going to meet the family mind as well be all of them in the same day. Get It over and done with. Taking a last bite and wiping away the crumbs I stood up ready to meet the man who arranged this whole thing. Maybe he would let me stay standing and not push me.


End file.
